


Stages of Love and Grief

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Romance, Past Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Elijah likes to believe his parents threats of keeping them apart are empty threats, that the two of them can run away and live a long happy life together.





	Stages of Love and Grief

There was a way she behaved when she was scared, she reacted in phases as if going through the motions of grief. First came the anger, her irritation heightened causing her to get mad at the smallest of things. She avoided him for half the day, often cursing at him in her native tongue or in French just to switch things up with the names she could call him. After the anger came the sadness hitting her hard. He had found her in the small guest room dubbed as her temporary home by his parents, she was sitting on the edge of her bed sobbing, hands over her face attempting to muffle her sounds of frustration and distress. He felt guilty as he entered the room quietly closing and locking the door behind him, he knew that her sadness to some degree was his fault. He knew how his parents would react if, no not if, when they would find out about this relationship. He knew they would be enraged, that they would make threats, and for once he felt they were willing to follow through.

“Gertrud?” 

She didn’t respond, he wondered if he should just leave, give her the space she might possibly need. He averted his eyes from her feeling shameful for watching her cry, for being a part of the reason she was in so much pain. He turned to leave the room, to go off to his own and think over what to do next.

“Please don’t leave.” 

He looked back at her, she was looking up at him now. Her eyes were tear filled and blood shot, even in the midst of breaking apart she looked tragically gorgeous. He was quick to make his way to her side, to sit by her side. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close against his side.

“I’m so sorry about all of this, I swear to God I never meant for this to happen.” 

He’d been foolish to think it was possible to have something, to have something pure and beautiful without his family taking it from him. He pressed a kiss against the top of her head, he thought about his life before his mother had hired this girl, how before her his socialization had been quite limited. To school, to after school classes, to arranged dates with girls from wealthy families especially the Wayne family, and then right back home again. He just wanted this though, he just wanted Gertrud and a life with her. 

“It isn’t your fault, but perhaps it is best if I leave.” She whispered sounding unsure of her own idea.

“Don’t, please” 

“If I don’t then they’ll separate us anyway, I heard them talk about sending you to a different school out of state.” 

He reached up brushing the tears from her cheek, she looked up at him and he could feel how much she loved him. “I am not going anywhere, and neither are you, at least alone anyways. Together, we can leave together.” He smiled softly as he thought about it.

“Where would we go?” 

“Anywhere that you want, I could get the money before they become suspicious and have us far from this place.” He kissed her deeply, she curled her fingers against the material of his shirt pulling him close as they kissed.

“Anywhere?” She quietly asked, a hint of hope in her voice.

He smiled nodding in response to her question, he felt relief as her features softened as some semblance of hope came over her. A moment later she was on his lap, her hands resting against his chest mostly just out of the need to feel close to him, to feel his heart beating and know that he belonged to her and her alone. He placed a hand against the small of her back, fingers brushing against her dress, she leaned down kissing him. 

“Could we go to Italy?” She asked.

“Sure, we could even go to Hungary and visit your family if you wanted.”

He admittedly knew very little about her family other than both parents worked and she had five siblings. He knew that it had been her mother’s idea that she leave and come to the states, her family believed she would have a better chance in America. 

“That would be nice, I miss them quite a lot….My family would adore you.” 

“I can be quite charming” He responded smiling brightly, she giggled before kissing him again.

Each kiss made him forget his father’s outrage and his mother’s crocodile tears from earlier. As long as he had her in his arms then everything was fine, she was a key part of the future he genuinely wanted, the one he wanted to carve out for himself. 

She gently pushed him back against the bed, he moaned as she teasingly bit his bottom lip before moving to kiss down along the side of his neck. He closed his eyes, hands moving lower, he shivered when he felt her bite and suck against the side of his neck leaving telltale signs of what they did when they were together, when they were locked away in their little world. 

“I’d love to marry you someday.” 

She pulled back to look at him, seeming surprised and taken aback by his statement. He blushed as he stared up at her, worrying that he’d said possibly the wrong thing or the right thing at the wrong time.

“Sorry, I know it’s….It’s soon and I mean we don’t have to, this, this is fine. I ju-“ 

She placed her index finger against his lips shushing him. “I want to marry you silly, you just caught me off guard. I’d marry you right this second if I could.” She leaned down pressing a kiss against his forehead then the bridge of his nose.

He brushed his fingers against her cheek, he wasn’t entirely sure he deserved somebody like her.

“I promise once everything is settled we can get married, I’m always going to belong to you.” 

It wasn’t an empty promise, it was one of the few things he meant. He couldn’t imagine a future without her in it, he wasn’t sure he wanted to live a life where she wasn’t there with him. As long as they were together then there was a hopeful future, a life where they could be happy and take care of one another.

That night he stayed in the guest room with her. He held her in his arms as she fell asleep, her head resting against his chest falling asleep to the sound of his gentle singing. He kept her close knowing that perhaps their time together was limited, but in these moments it felt like they had an eternity to be like this.


End file.
